Talk:Shurima/@comment-5514182-20131011222525/@comment-6282054-20140107164249
Wow, I didn't even think of that. Maybe Riot has plans for that thing in Sivir's lore that "changed her life forever" after all. I think Cassiopeia will probably play a part in this whole thing. I mean, she's in Sivir's lore when that "changes her life forever" thing happens, so Noxus may even play part of this. You all make compelling arguments. Xerath's lore, Nasus' VU, Rammus' texture update, Sivir's VU, something that may involve Cassiopeia, and maybe even Rammus. Wait... what if the Shurima update is the epic battle between Nasus and Renekton that everyone's been waiting for? I mean, if that's so, we may FINALLY get Scorched Earth Renekton during all this. And maybe it'll be a battle that's so intense, it sets the desert (or something else) ablaze, which is why there's INFERNAL Nasus and SCORCHED Earth Renekton. And Stef0w1 makes a good point, too. I mean, what are the Champions of Shurima based on? We have Xerath, an ancient being made of arcane energy; Renekton, who's a reference to an Egyptian God, just like Nasus, who got a visual upgrade recently; Rammus, who got a texture update; Sivir, who also got a visual update along with a lore update, in which she and Cassiopeia "set off a chain of events that change Sivir's life and Shurima forever." And there's also the fact that Ezreal got his powers while exploring one of the floating pyramids, the same place where Amumu, the mummy Yordle who lost his memory woke up; but then there's also Kassadin and Malzahar, who were both born in Shurima. Malzahar got his powers from Icathia, and learned of the Void and how it will consume Runeterra. And then there's Kassadin, who seeks to stop Malzahar from unleashing the Void. And according to the lore, Kassadin's daughter is trapped in the Void because of Malzahar. Maybe, just maybe, when Cassiopeia and Sivir went to the ancient tomb from her lore, it was a tomb in Icathia, and when Cass opened the door of the tomb, she actually opened up a portal of sorts to the Void. And all this is leading up to a huge event, like the Freljord event or the Ionia vs Noxus battle. And according to this website, Cho'Gath and Kassadin are in the lines for a Visual Update. So we may see a Shurima update indeed, but not for a new Shurima champion, some VUs, and lore updates like the Freljord event. We may see an update where the Void invasion from Malzahar's prophecy comes to being, and Shurima becomes a warzone between the creatures of the Void and all of Runeterra. And we may finally see once and for all what Kog'Maw means by "Daddy coming!" I for one am hoping that this is what's going to happen to the game. I mean, I feel like Riot has been dropping hints we didn't even think of. Sultan Gangplank, for starters. This is all pointing to either a Shurima update or the prophesized Void invasion. And since all the Void champions reside mainly at the Institute of War, we may see a change we never expected. P.S. Sorry for wall of text. :P